Wish List
Description Can Farrah Goodfairy's friends band together to help make her Happily Ever After wish come true before the clock strikes noon? Summary While the female narrator begins off telling the story of the student-lounge, while Daring sprays soda on himself after Sparrow was playing his guitar, then Farrah Goodfairy comes in, and it appears her introduction. She is then crowded by a haggle of students whom want wishes granted, or as she herself calls them, “enchantments”. She tells them that her enchantments only last until the clock strikes noon and to “wish wisely”. Daring appears, asking to “look princely again”, so Farrah does grant. Cedar comes by, asking for her volcano to work again, which she grants, and the Science & Sorcery volcano’s liquid inside splashes Daring all over himself, including his hair. Farrah then grants the enchantments of Sparrow, Ginger, and Madeline. Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, having respect for Farrah due to being part of her story, comes in and tells the students that Farrah needs time off also. Then, Farrah thanks her, claiming that she loves enchantments dispite it being difficult to be the next Fairy Godmother, and Ashlynn asks her what’s wrong. She tells Ashlynn that sometimes she just wishes she could grant her own wishes but that but she can’t. Madeline Hatter comes along, claiming it to be “sadder than an empty teapot.” She then says she wishes that Farrah’s wishes would come true, to which Ashlynn responds, calling her brilliant! Madeline replies: “''Yay!''” and then asks: “Wait. I am?” Then Ashlynn tells them all that Farrah has Princessology class now, and that she has a plan, so the group goes out to work to help Farrah have her dream party. Farrah is walking sadly in the halls, when Dexter Charming comes up to her, telling her that it’s a “wish emergency” and that he needs a bunch of streamers for a “class presentation”, so she grants the wish, and turns Dexter’s box of items into a loadfull of streamers, and then he thanks her and runs off. Then, Apple and Maddie come over, with Apple telling her that they forgot to make two dozen cupcakes for Cooking Class-ic. Farrah turns Apple’s bowl of batter and Maddie’s bowl of egg yolk into each a tray of dozen cupcakes. Later, Farrah is seen turning Hopper’s marbles into balloons and Sparrow Hood’s volleyball into a disco ball. Then Ashlynn appears, asking Farrah for a wish, which she says doesn’t mind. Then Ashlynn says: “I wish for the most fabulous, glittery gown fit for a princess…for you.” Then Farrah asks “for me?” then asks her but why. Then Ashlynn simply tells her that that's what she wishes. So Farrah does so, and when she does, she says “Oh my”, but then says: “But…I don’t understand.” Then she opens the doors and everyone yells, “Surprise!” Farrah, is, of course, astonished, and Daring Charming offers her a dance, to which she replies is “so charming”. While Ashlynn smiles, Melody and Sparrow play their jams, and the party goes on! Then, Farrah pulls Ashlynn aside, telling her that it was a wish come true, and says that if only the clock were not about to strick noon. So Ashlynn asks for the hour to repeat itself… right now. Farrah does so, and they party on giddly! Characters Notes References * The webisode’s title “Wish List” is a clear reference to an actual wish list, like for Christmas or a birthday, a list used actually to write down what you want - specifically what people want people to buy for them. Milestones * Farrah Goodfairy makes her webisode debut. Category:Chapter 4